Electric and hybrid vehicles as well as other machines utilize battery modules. Such machines may utilize a plurality of these battery modules that, taken in aggregate, constitute a battery pack. Individual battery modules typically include multiple batteries. These battery modules may be subject to extreme operating conditions, including operating in extreme heat during warm weather conditions and operating in extreme cold during cold weather conditions. Battery modules are also subject to charge and discharge cycles that produce heat within the battery modules that are a result of chemical reactions that take place therein. A lifespan of the battery pack can include thousands of cycles of charging and discharging the battery modules.